1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to image processing fields, and more particularly to a face detection processing circuit and an image pick-up device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras or digital video cameras, which pick up an image of an object using CCD or a MOS type solid-state image sensor, have a face detection function of automatically detecting the face of a subject person when picking up a still image or a dynamic image. In general, such digital cameras or the like having a face detection function perform focus control and exposure control based on image information on a region of a detected face part (face region).